


moondust

by faith_gigliorosa



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: AMV, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Desperation, Fanvids, Feels, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_gigliorosa/pseuds/faith_gigliorosa
Summary: [I long to hear your voice, butI've buried my love to give the world to you.]
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	moondust




End file.
